Revenge is So Sweet
by MisterMakar
Summary: It's year 6 at Hogwarts, but something odd happens involving Harry, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Hannah, and Ginny. A familiar face comes back as well. R&R Please!
1. Secret Order Stuff

**Chapter One Secret Order Stuff**

This story starts off with a letter.

_Dear Order,_  
  
_I'm sending this to you by muggle mail because I'm not sure they'll  
know what the Order is. Anyway, I've been wanting to talk to Sirius,  
but thanks to Lestrange he's dead. Dead! I feel like I have no hope  
anymore. The Dursleys are mad at me. Aunt Petunia insists on  
keeping me under Dumbeldore's intstructions, but Uncle Vernon is  
trying to kick me out (I'd be more than happy to leave). Anyway, I'm  
wondering if you guys could pick me up? I know where Grimmauld  
Place is, I could get there myself. Well, if you're a member of the  
Order and have no idea what I'm talking about, please give this letter  
to Remus Lupin, Arthur Weasley, or Molly Weasley. They'll know what  
I mean. Thanks for your time. _

_-Harry_

"Hedwig, I've got a job for you!" Harry's owl, Hedwig, a snowy white owl with some of the fastest wings flew out of Harry's window. He would be returning to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry soon, but he wasn't sure how with the Dursleys mad at him. They still can't get over Dudley (their child, Harry's cousin) and his encounter with a dementor last Summer.

Harry, bored, got out his book 100 Magical Herbs and Fungi and began doing his Herbology homework. Herbology was (next to Potions and Divination) one of the most boring and, in Harry's opinion, useless subjects in the entire course. Even Ron and Hermione (his two best friends at Hogwarts) agreed that neither of them were very good.

Soon, Harry's thoughts came back to Hogwarts, and Sirius. Sirius was his godfather, accused of aiding Voldemort when he was killing Harry's parents. However, Harry knew he was innocent. Only two months ago had Bellatrix Lestrange killed his godfather and now Harry felt like he had no comfort, aside from his friends and the Weasleys.

_The most dangerous plant is..._ Would Sirius still be alive? Was the chance there? _...a Mandrake because it's scream can..._ Whatever he wanted more was revenge on Bellatrix Lestrange. _...kill whoever hears it. Another dangerous plant is..._ Of course, he thought, the Order could help him seek Lestrange! _...the Horklump, because of it's spike. Venomous Tentacula is the last, because of it's fatal bite._ Finished. His assignment was 1 parchment of tthe 10 most dangerous plant and the reason they are dangerous. Harry yawned, turned off his light and went to bed.

Harry awoke next morning not only to find that he was extremely hungry (he only ate a little dinner last night) but that three owls came to his window! That was fast, Harry thought to himself. He took the letter off the first one. It was from Remus Lupin.

_Harry,  
Good to hear from you, but by the way it sounds you're not having  
the most fun time. There's another letter on the tan owl about you  
coming here. I think it's from Professor Dumbledore. Anyway, I just  
thought you'd like to know that I am filling in for Defense Again the  
Dark Arts for the first three weeks in Hogwarts - as the new one hired  
is going to be absent. I also wanted to tell you that we have found  
Bellatrix Lestrange and a couple of other Death Eaters! Oh yes, I  
forgot, an early birthday present Harry! I've given you a two year  
subscription to Quidditch Monthly, I thought you might like it since  
I hear you're still doing very well on the Quidditch Team. _

_Anyway, Harry, I also wanted to tell you something else. It's about  
You-Know-Who. We all fear he's going to come back this year, even  
Albus Dumbeldore senses it. None of us know, so we need to ask you  
something - please alert us if your scar hurts. As you know, you are  
the only one who can sense You-Know-Who's around. _

_Well, have a good Summer and good luck! I'll see you at Hogwarts  
then, yes? _

_-Professor Lupin_

He pat the owl's back, and it took off. Next, he took the tan owl, knowing it would have information on going back to Grimmauld Place.

_Mr. Potter,  
This letter is short, but I'm in a bit of a hurry, so please don't mind any  
mistakes please, though I doubt there are any. So, you ask to come back  
to Grimmauld Place? I have spoken to Professor Dumbledore, and he has  
indeed said you may come back. We will be picking you up in a week (that's  
Sunday July 12th. Look forward to seeing you, Mr. Potter. _

_-Minerva McGonagall_

Harry re-read the letter. He didn't know Professor McGonagall was part of the Order. His thoughts quickly changed to going back to Grimmauld Place and seeing the Weasleys, Professor Lupin, Hermione, Tonks, Moody, everyone! He took the last owl, this time a jet black one, and read the note.

_Harry,  
I was recently assigned as part of the Order. It feels so good! I feel like an  
Auror, kinda. Anyway, can you get Ron, Hermione, and yourself to come  
to my hut with me in secret, under your cloak, the first night you get back?  
It's about Grawp, I'm afraid something... well, see you later. _

_Oh yeah, Harry, Hedwig's been ingured but he's getting better now. You can  
see him when you come to You-Know-Where. See ya,  
  
-Hagrid_

So, Hagrid was part of the order as well! But he had yet another question - what happened to Hedwig? He hoped he'd get a little more information than that. He was, however, pretty sure she was fine so he set off for the kitchen.

Harry went downstairs and whispered to Aunt Petunia, "The Order is picking me up on Sunday." Dudley, who had overed what he said, replied "Wha' are you doing at tha' Order place?" Harry grinned, "Secret Order stuff."


	2. Meet the Muggles

**Chapter Two Meet the Muggles**  
  
_Hello, my name's Hermione Granger. I go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I have two friends there, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter. I know everyone thinks we've got a 'thing' going on, but Ron and I are just friends. Really.  
  
So, you must have muggle parents? I do too. Otherwise I don't think we'd have computers. This e-mail stuff is sort of weird - faster than an owl?! I'd like to see that!  
  
My parents are dentists. They're both muggles. Pretty shocked when they found out I was a witch! When I was little, they taught me that witches were old ladies with pointed hats and green skin! Ha ha!  
  
So anyway, Louise, how long have you been at the Wizard Connection Community?  
  
Hermione Granger_  
  
Hermione looked up at her e-mail, double checked it, and sent it. About two minutes later, she had a response.  
  
_Hermione, Yah lol I've got muggle parentz 2. So do a lot of ppl. On WCC I've been there 2 yearz. Lol I better be off then :D _

_Louise_  
  
Hermione almost puked. That was the worst grammar she's seen in ages. If she turned in a piece of homework like that at Hogwarts, she would get an automatic F. But maybe it didn't work the same way at Beuxbatons, where Louise was?  
  
Hermione laughed. This pen-pal thing was a bit more confusing than she thought. What did 'lol' and 'ppl' mean? It was easier to make friends with Harry and Ron then it will ever be on the online Wizard Connection Community, she thought.  
  
She sighed, and looked at a photo of the three of them just two years ago when Harry had won the Triwizard Tournament. She hoped she'd get an invitation to Grimauld Place where she could see Ron.  
  
"Hermione, dinner!" Her mum called her.  
  
"So Hermione, any plans to see your friends before the term begins?" her Mum said as she passed around potato wedges. "Oh, not yet. I hope I get to go to Grimauld Place again soon though. I mean, it's really neat. Except for this portrait, it screams and won't be quiet!" Her parents grinned. "How's that house elf club going, that S.P.E.W?" Hermione blushed. "Actually, not too well... Apparently nobody cares about poor little elves- ah, hot!" Hermione had burned her tongue on some potato wedges. "Here's some water, dear." Her mom passed her a pitcher of water, and Hermione poured some into a cup. "Thanks Mum." Her Dad looked around, obviously bored, and glanced at Hermione. "What were you saying, dear?" Hermione thought for a second and then had a saddened look on her face. "There's this one elf, Kreacher, at Grimauld Place. He's so miserable! I feel a bit sorry for him..." Her Dad looked around, bored again. He made a silent, "huh."  
  
Hermione went back to her room, only to find a small owl there.  
  
_Hey Hermione, Guess what! Harry's going to come to Grimmauld Place! And since Harry's coming we thought you'd like to come too. So, want to? If you do, just ask your parents permission and send the owl back. With your answer of course. How does Monday sound?  
  
Hope you can come, Ron_  
  
Hermione yelled, "Yes!" She was going to see Ron and Harry again!


	3. Rushing into Things

**Chapter Three Rushing into Things**

**Note: Thanks Unicorn11 for noticing that Luna's mum is already dead. I can be so stupid sometimes.**

"Harry! Hermione! So great to see the both of you!" Mrs. Weasley hugged the both of them. "Well, let's get going then. Gotta get to Platform Nine and Three Quarters!" Hermione and Harry glanced at each other. "Mrs. Weasley, the term doesn't begin until September 2nd! Are you okay? Haven't been taking any potions, have you?" Hermione gave Mrs. Weasley an odd stare.

"Never mind why you've got to go to Hogwarts instantly."  
"But-but- our books!"  
"Dumbeldore will explain everything! Now get in the car! Oh, Harry, Hedwig broke her wing a couple of days ago, she should be fine and ready to fly now. Go, both of you! You guys go in the back seat with Ron and Ginny, Arthur and I will be up front."

Harry and Hermione got into the old Ford Anglia (this time not bewitched) and looked at Ron and Ginny. "I don't know either," the both of them said at once. "I reckon it's got something to do with the Malfoys. Been making trouble all summer!" Harry looked around. This was all happening too fast. "I really don't like this, Harry..."

All four of them were excited. Ron was talking about Fred and George. "Guess what Harry?! Dumbeldore gave 'em permission to set up a joke shop inside Hogwarts! Only available to Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, and Hufflepuffs of course. I don't think they mentioned that when asking him permission. They're selling awesome stuff - I mean, stink pellets, luminous balloons, dungbombs!" Harry grinned.

"And how's Percy doing?" asked Hermione.  
"Don't wanna talk about it..."  
"M'kay."

They arrived at London. "Get onto the train, all four of you. Go, GO!" Harry could tell neither Hermione, Ron, or Ginny knew more than he did. This was all so odd. The four of them got onto the platform, only to find out that the Hogwarts Express was slightly smaller - only one section of it was there. It looked big enough for 8 people only. They all got on, and found Professor Dumbledore on the train.

"Ah, Harry! Hermione! Ron! Ginny! Come sit down, I'll explain everything to you. First, a spot of tea while we wait for Miss Abbot and Miss Lovegood?"  
"Professor, please! What the heck is happening?"  
"I cannot tell you until the two others arrive."  
"Why are only the six of us going to Hogwarts? WHY?!"  
"I just said, Mr. Weasley, I will answer that once the two others get here."

About 5 minutes later, Luna Lovegood came in. "So sorry I'm late! Didn't exactly expect to come this early..." Dumbeldore began to talk with Luna's father. She whispered to Harry, "Do any of you know what's going on?" Everyone shook their head no. "I demand to know! Why isn't Dumbledore telling us?!"  
"We're waiting for Hannah Abbot, Luna," said Ginny annoyingly.  
"Yes well... whatever..." Luna got out a copy of the Quibbler and started to read it, but soon Hannah Abbot arrived.

Hannah was a small girl with long red hair and freckles. In fact, Harry thought, if you didn't know any better you'd think she was a Weasley with her appearance.

Dumbledore got up, and the train began moving. "So, you six have been told you're coming to Hogwarts. You don't know why. Tell me, what have you noticed? Ask, and I will answer."  
"Why's the train so... small?" asked Luna.  
"Ah, Miss Lovegood, only you six are attending this month's courses."  
"Why are we going to Hogwarts then? And why are we the only people attending Hogwarts the first month? Why is it starting so early?" Hermione had about ten more questions, but Dumbledore cut her off.

"The reason, Miss Granger... because Bellatrix Lestrange and a significant amount of death eaters have been spotted, and chances are they are going after your families. You six have the most vulnerable families. Which is why your family members have been moved to Grimmauld Place for protection, whereas you six will be taken to Hogwarts under my care for safety. Please do not ask more questions concerning this, I will explain more to you later."

"So, what about the Great Hall? Where will we sleep?"

"You will sleep in the great hall. During mealtimes, you will all be able to eat at the staff table with Professor McGonagall and myself."

"What do you mean we're taking 'courses'"?

"You will see later, Miss Abbot, you will see."

"But, Professor... I have no... no family..."

"Yes, but then again the Order was looking after you, and that consists of Ron's parents, so I will take you and Hermione."

"Professor... my parents can't be a target! They're..."

"Miss Granger, that's just it. They're muggles."

Hermione thought for a second, then slipped a silent, "oh."

The train stopped, and they came to Hogwarts. "So flippin' odd," muttered Ron. Indeed, odd it was, but this was only part one of about 500 in Harry's lifetime.


	4. A Surprise Visit

**Chapter Four A Surprise Visit**

"Well, are you guys ready to get off the train?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

It had been nearly 3 hours. Ron was talking about his latest wizard card, Tilly Toke, with Ginny, Hermione and himself. Luna and Hannah were doing a quiz and flipping through _The Quibbler._

"We will go straight to the entrance hall, where I will give you your - ah - schedules, would you call them? However, it will be hard to manage. Today you will have Transfiguration all evening. I believe Professor Lupin will be arriving as well as Professor Sinistra, so you may have Defense Against the Dark Arts and Astronomy."

"Are we safe from Lupin at well - midnight?"

"Yes, Miss Lovegood. However, Professor Grawp-"

"WHAT?!" was Harry, Ron, and Hermione's first reactions.

"Who's er- Professor Grawp?" Hannah, Luna, and Ginny looked confused.

"Dumbledore, you don't mean the giant Grawp?" asked Hermione.

But before Professor Dumbledore could respond to Hermione, Grawp came stomping out of the castle.

"Dumbdoor! Want Hagger!" the giant wailed.

"THAT THING IS A PROFESSOR?" shrieked Ginny.

"Insult Grawp! Want Hagger!"

"I'm sorry, Grawp. Hagrid will be here in two days."

"Dumbdoor..." Grawp looked slightly saddened.

"I know, I know, you miss Hagrid."

"Haaaaagggeeeerrrr!" the giant cried.

"Erm, Professor, what exactly does... he... teach?"

"Potions."

"Heh, not much of a difference between him and Snape," Ron told Luna and Harry quietly. All three of them giggled. Hermione gave them a kind of shut-up-and-listen look.

"This giant can't even say your name! What does he know about potions?"

"Oh, you will see..." Dumbledore winked at them all.

Professor McGonagall appeared from behind them. "Come on, to the Great Hall," she nudged at Ron and Hermione, who Harry could tell were holding hands.

They walked right into the entrance hall, but skipped past it into the great hall. There, they saw none other than Peeves. "They're the Ginny pig, and smartso girl! Potty Wee Potter and little Weasel! Oh look, smarso's in love with the little stupid-

"SHUT UP, YOU GIT!" Ron roared. Hermione, also furious, raised her wand and yelled "_Skurge!_" which forced Peeves to go away. Loud as they both were, McGonagall nor Dumbledore seemed to pay attention.

The Great Hall looked completely different. Instead of walking in and seeing four long tables and one staff table, you saw just a little staff table and one for the house elves. ("Dumbledore! Want to join S.P.E.W?") "Alrighty! So then, I'll sit in the center. Minerva, you sit next to me then? Alright. You six shall sit to the right of me, the teachers shall be on my left. Harry sat next to Dumbledore and Hermione.

"Y'know, I kinda like this," muttered Ron. Then, quiter, he muttered "No Slytherins!"

"Where's Grawp?" asked Hannah.

"In the forest, I s'pose.

"Hey, wait a sec!" yelled Hermione. "Ginny and Luna can't take the same classes as us, can we?"

Ginny and Luna glared at Hermione, Dumbeldore and McGonagall didn't seem to pay attention.

"Now, I suppose you need an explanation," muttered Dumbledore. "The Ministry is - thank you, Minerva - asking that you be kept here while Voldemort - it's okay, Hannah - seeks your families. Well, that's what the Ministry thinks. Your families are safe, do not fret, we are keeping them at the-" He looked at the four Gryffindors "-Grimmauld Place for the time being."

"What's that?" asked Luna.

"Nothing imporant, don't worry. I assure you they are perfectly safe."

Suddenly, the doors flew open. Standing before them was none other than Bellatrix Lestrange. Everyone except Dumbledore and Hannah gasped. "Dumbledore! I don't care how strong you are. I'm going to kill you, here and now! You're the reason my master is not at power-"

"AH! YOU'RE NOT KILLING DUMBLEDORE!" Harry got up from his seat and walked to the front of the table. "I don't care what you try and do. You are a horrible person. YOU KILLED SIRIUS! I'll - I'll get you for that! _REDUCTO!_" Bellatrix glanced around and yawned, "_Protego. _Now, boy, it's time I get rid of you. I don't know how you got by me last year, but today, NOW, you're going to PAY! _Avada Kedavra!_" But nothing happened.

"Harry! Harry, are you alright? You were muttering something."

Harry woke up only to find out that they were still on the Hogwarts Express, just the eight of them.

"What... happened?" Harry felt sick to his stomach.

"Harry..." Hermione began to say, swallowed, and continued, "You fell asleep. You were muttering something like _Reducto... I'll kill her... _Is something wrong?"

"Y-yeah..."

He wanted to tell Hermione and Ron something, but he couldn't let the others know. So, he waited while they were all occupied before he whispered in their ears, "I had a dream that Bellatrix Lestrange came in the Great Hall, ready to kill Dumbledore."

"Harry, we haven't even-"

"I know, I know. It was just a dream..."

"Harry, you're still not upset about, well, you-know-what?"

A tear emerged from Harry's eye. He looked out the window and muttered, "Sirius..." This also had an effect on Hermione, her eyes were beginning to water but she did not make a tear. In fact, it was like her tear froze inside her eye... then Harry heard voices inside his head...

"_LILY! LILY! TAKE HARRY AND GO! RUN!_"

"_NO! NOT HARRY! Anything but Harry... please..."_

"Oh no, it can't be!" yelled Ron.

Soon, everything felt cold.


	5. Listen Carefully

**Chapter Five Listen Carefully**

"_Expecto Patr- Expecto Patron-"_

Harry could not shout the incantation. He had to listen to what his parents did before they died. He had to know...

_"Lily! Take Harry and run!"_

_"What's happening?"_

_"He has come! Take Harry!"_

_"Ha ha! So, it is time. James and Lily Potter. I WILL KILL YOU."_

_"You won't get me, my son, or my wife! Reducto!"_

_"Ha ha ha! Won't work, Potter. Avada Kedavra!"_

_"NOOOOOOOO...."_

_"Don't take Harry! Take me, please! Not Harry...."_

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Harry yelled. The dementor fell back and got off the train.

"Harry... why didn't you use the spell before? Dumbledore was frozen stiff, you were the only one who could save us. He was about take your soul, Harry." Hermione shivered.

"I- my- Dumbledore was frozen?"

"Yeah. Dunno why. He's-"

"Fine now. Thanks for your concern, Mr. Potter." Dumbeldore winked.

"You were in a bit of a trance, mate," said Ron. "You wouldn't move. You seemed to be focused on something in your head. Are you sure you're fine?"

"Yeah... I just heard my parents, the night they died like they usually do. I don't know, something overcame me, I had to listen a bit more, just find out how they died..."

Dumbledore stood up. "Curiosity, like I said before, is not a sin. But please, Harry, I ask you to be careful around dementors. You don't know what they're capable of, especially when, well, they can't find Sirius Black..."

"I KNOW THEY CAN'T, STOP REMINDING ME OF HIM! I WANT TO FORGET HIM!"

"You want to forget Sirius? Harry, please see me in my office tomorrow night, I have something you might like..."

Luna muttered, "It's just like _The Quibbler's _seer said. 'You will forget your worst memory, but in time it will come back to you.'"

Hermione got up, and at the top of her lungs yelled, "WHAT KIND OF RUBBISH?!"

Luna spat and yelled, "NOT RUBBISH. THIS IS THE BEST DAMN-"

Dumbledore's eyes widened, "Quite enough, you two."

Soon, they arrived at Hogwarts.


End file.
